Sal
'Approval:' 8/4/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Sal wears green camo pants, a dark blue shirt, and armor. He has a scar running down his eye and blue eyes. His personality is that of a military man, determined, yet open and fun. He also enjoys smoking cigars. 'Themes' Main Theme Emotional Theme Serious Theme Regular Fight Theme Song Angry Outbursts Emotional Battle theme Ultimate Battle Theme Death Theme 'Stats' Total: 39 Banked: 0 Strength: 9 Speed: 8 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 7 Endurance: 8 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Chakra Manipulation Genin 2: Items Specialist ' '''Chunin: ' 'Jonin: ' 'S-Rank: ' '''Kage Rank: 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Reset Day: Wednesday QP for this week: 0 Total QP: 0 QP left until next feat: 8 CP: 55 1. +5 stat points Chakra Manipulation # Incomplete Rasengan- A smaller version of the basic Rasengan, acts the same way with less power 10CP Item Specialist # +12EP Equipment (3) Gauntlets (3) Spring Loaded Wrist Blades (4) Katana (4) Medium Armor (2) Smoke bomb (1) Single Kunai (1) Weighted Chain (2) Set of Shuriken Relations 'History and Story' Sal has lead a great life, and graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 13, top of his class, his parents were so proud of him. He quickly became Chunin, passing his first and only Chunin exam at 14, and at 17 he was promoted to Jonin. At the same time he became Jonin, he met the love of his life, Joan. After a few years of dating, he married her at the age of 21. By then he was a highly respected commander in the Iwa army leading the good life. Unfortunately at the age of 25 he was injured in the field. While chasing a criminal named Lei down, they reached the edge of a cliff, and engaged in fisticuffs, Lei had the byakugan and was able to close off many of Sals chakra pathways, Sal was outmatched. After being bloodied and beaten, Sal couldn't move, Lei dropped an explosive tag which activated, sending Sal over the cliff. Sal survived, but Sal was stuck in a coma for the good part of a year, when he awoke he could barely walk, let alone fight, he was discharged by the military and the doctors told him he would never fight again, his Chakra was messed up and that wasn't the worst of it. During his Coma his father had a heart attack and died, grief stricken by both the loss of her husband and the condition of her son, his mother died soon after. With that Sal could barely funtion, and after a year of living with him, Joan couldn't take it and left him. Then, after about a month of depression, he picked his ass up, and started working on himself. He managed to get himself to the level of a Genin, but that would never be enough, so he sold most things he owned and left the village that abandoned him to get stronger than he was before, and to take out the man that took him out. 'Ryo Spendings' Ryo: 0 Missions Category:Character